According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,757, an electrical connector is adapted to move in a straight line to mate with another mating connector. When the connectors meet at an angle, corners on one of the connectors are cut out to prevent the corners from engaging and damaging electrical contacts in the mating connector. According to U.S Pat. No. 5,288,246, a guide pin on the connector aligns the connector with the mating electrical connector prior to alignment.
An electrical connector of hermaphroditic construction, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,099, comprises, a connector adapted for mating connection with another, duplicate connector of the same hermaphroditic construction.